opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The days after a war
Magnus wakes up in a comfy bed. He tries to turn around the white sheets, but he suddenly feels immense pain from all over his body. George: I used my time powers to take your body back in time, but even I cant make miracles... Magnus: Thanks Dad. I really appreciate it. I doubt I would be able to heal some of the wounds from the war... Mugen also comes in the room, and finds that Magnus has woken up. Mugen: Ooh, Magnus-san! You woke up! Magnus: Only my eyes. My body still feels heavy,and my mind foggy. Mugen: Need I remind you that after you performed the Mugensei you still fought on for hours? Magnus: Yes but as we were teamed up, our powers were beyond Anything I could imagined! Im almost gonna miss having that bastard team up with me, that power was too good. George: This fight is filled with regrets, it seems. We all regret something... being powerless, losing friends, allowing such a thing to happen to the world... Magnus: What happened to Fate? Mugen: He pulled through, however, we couldnt let him hold all the power he had... so I did what you always do, and took part of his power. George: Mugen picked up the Coin, and it seems that the Kami Devil Fruit accepted him. Magnus: It's as Owari said. You three, when you found the Dragons in the cave, really seemed to have dived deep into Destiny' plans... Magnus gets out of the bed, but it takes time. Magnus: I also wish I had an expendable body like Owari... using Apollo with no cost was so usefull. Magnus walks towards the door, and as he passes by Mugen, he stops. Magnus: Telos or Owari wouldnt say it... But I'm proud of you, Mugen. You achived a power only attainable by great men with unbreakable will. Don't stop here. You have far to go. One day, soon, you could make your own Mugensei. Mugen: *some tears appear in his eyes* Thank you... I needed those words. ---- After a few days, things have settled down. Most of the wars ended, by the intervention of many organisations such as The Goverment, which is being rebuilt even better, and the Revolutionaries. We find Magnus on a cliff, watching the waves crash below him. He's sitting on the fresh green grass, thinking... Atazard: Yo. Magnus: Yo. Atazard sits, to Magnus' left of course, and the two remain silent. Magnus Sorry for bringing you into this. Atazard I know you had to say that, but if you mean it, i'm gonna smack you even harder than when you were Telos. Magnus laughs. Magnus: I saw you also fought someone, and with passion too. Atazard: Sevoch is the son of the King I protected, and his heir. He actually allied himself with Owari, believe it or not! Destiny does play fine tricks after all. Magnus: So you had your Low and the Tempest take care of the final chain that was binding you? Atazard: It would seem that the most annoying chain has yet to go. *He says looking at Magnus, and then he grins*. Magnus: *laughing* Ah... I guess you'd decline if I asked you to join my crew? Atazard: What, to be put through all of that at a monthly basis? I'll pass, and so should your crewmates come to think of it. They both stand up and laugh. Atazard: Really though, I can't. After what I saw from Socrates and the rest on the war, I feel I have two duties. One is to do my part as one of the surviving Greek... Atazard looks at the cast sea, and Winds are raised. Atazard: Τhe other is even harder... I wanna travel the world. To see all that which you have seen. To have adventures of my own, hardships and fights that I pick for myself. Atazard looks at the ring on his finger, and puts on his glove. Atazard: As much as I would like to come with you, it's too late now. You have had your own travels, you are all that which you have managed to become... I wanna start from scratch, to see things anew... Magnus: With that power you used when I was Telos, I don't think it's fair for the rest who are starting now...*He laughs* Atazard: We'll see... That's what I like, the fact that I don't know what's infront of me... It's gonna be a long road, but I will walk it... Magnus: If that's how you feel then I have nothing more to say than that If you ever need me you know how to find me... And if you need my help, just send the wind, I'll find you. Atazard: I might be miles away. Magnus: You do underestimate the fact that I am one of the Four Emperors of the Seas. Atazard: *he places his arms at the back of his head, and looks at the sea from that height one last time* I guess. For me, you'll always be that guy from years ago... Magnus: Good luck then. Magnus turns around, and walks towards the forest that was behind them... Atazard takes a step at the cliff, and falls from it as Winds are summoned up around him. Magnus: Ja na. Atazard: Till next time, Primo. ---- At another time of the same day, Magnus can be seen on a chair, next to Socrate's bed... The Greek man is sitting on his bed, with casts all over his body, and his flesh bruised on many places. Socrates: To think that Uncle George even used his powers on me... Magnus: If I had to guess, I'd say that it's another price for the Ultimate Pantheon... Socrates: I'm sorry you had to see that. Magnus: Don't be like that, I'm sorry for forcing you to use that... Magnus and Socrates remain silent for a little while... Magnus: Still, I have to say... I admire your strength... both the power you used, and your strength of heart... You used that while you knew that it was gonna be the final you would... Such an Evil yet Righeous power... Το Απόλυτο Πανθεον... (To Apolito Pantheon/The Ultimate Pantheon) 'Socrates: Chaos is not Evil nor Good... It's just chaos. I understood that even from the small time I wielded it. Hey Jason. What? Promise me that you won't ever use it. Magnus is sceptical... He even has his Ageha, but honestly, Total Chaos, the power to make any place and man go back to the begining, when everything was nothing is too nice... He closes his eyes, thinking of all the things that are at stake, that he's fighting for, and makes up his mind. I promise. He stands up after they talk for a while and takes his leave after saying goodbye to his cousin... He sets sail, so this was their last goodbye for now. ---- At the port of the Island of Gods, we see Magnus and Marcus standing face to face. Marcus: You sure you're Mango? Magnus: I told you again you Ahou, It's me. Marcus punches Magnus in the face, but his hand hurts like hell since he totally overused his already tired body. Magnus: YOU AHOU!!! They both laugh, and raise their fists. Marcus: It's the first time we actually fought in such a thing and weren't enemies. Magnus: Newtopia doesn't really count, does it? *He smiles* Marcus: Naah. Have to say, I'll probably skip the next one. Magnus: I'd skip them all if I could! Marcus: So this time, we have to settle for a simple one, huh? Magnus: Not really in the mood for anything else after all that. Both raise their fists, and brofist normally, without any powers or flames... Marcus hops on Soup, his Flying Shark Pet, and waves goodbye at Magnus one last time, and then at all the guys that were on the ships around him. Marcus: See ya at the top again, Mango! Bye bye! Magnus laughs, and raises his hand, waving goodbye, as he walks towards another ship... Category:Blog posts